


Curiosità

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Gli occhi spalancati sul mondo, le orecchie tese per captare ogni suono, il naso pieno degli odori che la circondano e le labbra aperte in un sorriso di gioia e aspettativa.





	Curiosità

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge LDF's Greatest Scavenger Hunt della comunità Lande di Fandom, prompt 33- personificazione di un sentimento o di un’entità astratta

Gli occhi spalancati sul mondo, le orecchie tese per captare ogni suono, il naso pieno degli odori che la circondano e le labbra aperte in un sorriso di gioia e aspettativa. Le mani sono allungate verso l’oggetto più vicino, per toccarlo e soppesarlo e studiarne ogni parte prima di passare oltre. È irrequieta e impaziente, ogni novità attira il suo sguardo e la distrae da ciò che stava facendo fino a quel momento, l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni che ormai è diventato troppo familiare per lei. Assimila e apprende costantemente, la sua testa piena di nozioni. Il suo nome è Curiosità.

 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
